Consumed 2: Undeiable truths
by Absolhunter251
Summary: The series continues in a whole twist, even though the darkness had died out, Ventus suddenly goes insane once more and now unleashes his darkness rain once again, Aqua and Terra will have to forgive their friend once more or destroy him for good...
1. Venitas returns

**UNDENIABLE TRUTHS-CONSUMED 2**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the kingdom hearts Birth By sleep or its characters. I thought would be even cooler to have a sequel to the consumed story I made. And This time its another epic ride into the craziness of darkness. Lets hope you all like this story. Oh, FYI, Sora, Riku, Kairi, lea, Isa, and Ienzo are all their young selves in this fanfic, just so you know.**

**Chapter 1: Venitas Returns**

DESTINY ISLANDS:

Sora woke up from his sleep and made a small yawn, only to look out his window to see that the sun was shining high in the sky, seagulls were flying across the blue skies like airplanes. He jumped down from his bed to put on his white with blue neck collar t-shirt and red shorts. He quickly rushed out of his room to run down the cabin hallway to run downstairs.

"Sora, come here." Said a voice, calling from the kitchen. Sora stopped in place and turn himself around while he heard his mother calling him.

"Yes, mommy?" Sora called peeking in the room.

"Before you go out to play with Riku, you need to eat first, you can't go without an empty stomach." Said his mother, serving his plate with scrambled eggs and toast. Sora walked towards the table and start to munch down on his breakfast.

While Sora ate, his mom brushed his hair and gave him a glass of milk to drink with his meal.

3 minutes had past and Sora got off his seat to run into the other room to grab his wooden sword and ran out the cabin.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora called running towards his friend who was waiting for him. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Sora, what was taking you so long?" Riku asked having his arms folded into each other. "Well, I slept in a bit." Sora said rubbing his hair with a sorry smile on his face.

"Again?" Riku said looking surprised.

"Uh, yeah." Sora said.

"Have you been alright since you helped the boy who was sad?"

Sora thought for a moment. "Umm…I've been alright, riku, its just I like to sleep in." Sora said placing his hands behind his head.

Riku did a light smile with a chuckle and pulled out his wooden sword.

"You ready to practice, Sora?" Riku said getting in his stance that he's comfortable in.

"You, bet riku!" Sora said with a grin getting into battle.

They both started to clash their wooden swords as if they were warriors.

Sora ran to the side avoiding Riku's stab attack. Sora came by with another swing.

"You're getting there sora." Riku said stopping for a second before running at his friend.

"You are too." Sora said in reply while his blocked Riku's attack.

-0-

Sora's mom watch her son and his friend play with their wooden swords through the window and turn away to go make some tea for herself.

-0-

Sora and Riku were both at a tie with their sword skills. Riku was panting from exhaustion and Sora was along side him.

They both charged for the last time and had their swords glued to each other.

Sora then felt a boost of energy rush through his body and he pushed Riku back. Riku feel on his butt and shook his head and was astonished by Sora energy boost.

"I win! I win!" Sora said jumping up and down doing a victory dance.

"Huh, looks like you win this round Sora." Riku said with a laugh.

They both began to laugh with happiness to see that they both are evenly matched.

"So, I wonder what today's day holds for us, riku." sora said laying back.

"I don't know, Sora, but it will be a great adventure…"

Sora sat up to look at his friend and smiled.

"…yeah." he said before looking up at the blue sky listening to the oceans waves echo through the islands.

-0-

LAND OF DEPARTURE:

Aqua and Terra looked up at the starry night sky and saw a flying meteor shower.

They watched them fall through the endless night sky.

"Its, beautiful…" Aqua said. Terra nodded. "Yeah, Ven would of like this."

Aqua stared at terra with a confused look. "Well, I know he would…but Ven is somewhere safe, now." "He should wake up when he's ready too." She said with a smile, before continuing to look into the sky to watch the meteor shower.

Terra looked off to the side to think while he pulled out his wayfinder and stared at it for a long time.

Aqua turned her head to look back at Terra, her smile slightly turned to a frown. She pulled out her Wayfinder and looked at it too.

They both closed their eyes and their minds seemed to have drifted off into space.

They saw a flash of ven sleeping in the chamber of awakening.

Then Aqua closed her eyes a little tight as if she saw something inside the flash.

Then all of sudden the flash had disappeared from both her and Terra's eyes.

"What was that?" Terra said opening his eyes.

"What was what?" aqua asked looking at Terra.

"It was strange…it was like Master xehanort, was still alive."

"Hmm, now that you mention it…I felt Vanitas was alive too…" Aqua said while nodding her head slowly. "But, Its impossible for them to come back, we saw them vanish…and besides, Sora should be keeping ven safe from the darkness trying to consume him again."

"Your, right. But lets go to the islands to check on Sora. I have this feeling that a new gate has opened and ven's in danger and so is Sora..." Terra said.

Aqua got up and flashed on her armor. Terra did the same and they both sped off into the warp hole of light and drifted off towards destiny islands.

-0-

Sora and riku suddenly noticed the clouds were forming up making the islands dark.

"What's going on?" sora said while a strong wind seem to have been growing more stronger. Riku blinked twice as he saw a dark figure appear through a corridor of darkness.

"Who are you?" Riku asked looking straight at the figure in a black hood from far away.

The hooded man just pointed his finger towards Sora. Sora looked up at the hooded figure and then his heart had a reaction to the man, a reaction of fear and anger. Ventus was frighten to see that the figure was possibly master xehanort in disguise and he was enraged on how xehanort used the darkness to control his weak mind.

Then two warp holes of light appeared. Terra and Aqua landed on the ground before them. Terra leered through his helmet and pulled out his keyblade as he saw the hooded man.

Aqua did the same. Sora and Riku both ran for safety, knowing that the battle might be rough.

"Xehanort?" Terra asked in anger. Aqua looked closely and she thought she saw master xehanort's eyes, but they were different.

"Could it be that heartless boy?" Aqua asked bluntly getting ready for battle.

"It can't be that creature, it looks more like a man than a creature." Terra said.

They both rushed at the mysterious figure swinging their keyblades. The figure quickly summoned out his keyblade and blocked their attacks.

The figure then shot a blast of lighting towards Terra and aqua, they both blocked the attack with their keyblades and knocked the blast away.

Terra and Aqua both looked around and noticed that the hooded figure vanished.

"Where did he go?" Aqua asked.

Sora and Riku both ran towards Terra and Aqua. "You came at the right time." Sora said.

Riku noticed the dark sky had vanished too. "Who was that guy, terra?" He asked.

Terra looked at riku and bent down on one knee to answer Riku's question.

"We don't know, but the good thing is, you and sora aren't hurt."

Riku nodded.

"Are you keeping ven safe, sora?" Aqua said placing her hand on sora's shoulder. Sora nodded.

"He feels safe and not alone, Aqua." Sora said.

Aqua giggled. "That's good." Sora giggled too.

"Aqua, lets go to the other worlds to see if there are any unversed still running about." Terra said getting up.

"alright." Aqua said nodding her head.

Sora and Riku both waved good bye while they watched Terra and Aqua leave on their keyblades.

-0-

Sora looked back before walking with riku.

"Hey, Riku, you think one day the darkness will go away?" Sora asked while and riku both went to their secret hiding place. "Hmm…I don't know, Sora." Riku said as they went towards the hole.

They began to draw on the boulders little drawings. Sora was drawing a squiggly line across one rock, until he felt slightly odd inside his heart.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku asked staring at sora's dazed look in his eyes.

"Huh?" Sora asked looking at his friend. "Uh…yeah, I think so."

"You look kinda funny for a second." Riku said.

"I'm okay, riku…honest."

Sora got up and head outside for fresh air.

Riku followed behind, sora while they walked out of their secret hiding place.

Sora then felt like he had a tight grip on his heart. Feeling the pain of his heart as if it were a raging wild fire.

Riku heard sora's collapse and looked down to see sora curling up in pain. "Sora, what's wrong?" Riku cried out seeing a light appear through sora's chest.

-0-

INSIDE SORA'S HEART:

Ventus was clutching his splitting head, inside his very own mind. He struggled while darkness fumes were erupting from his entire body. He could hear different voices echo through his ears. The sounds of his friends, aqua and terra's voice, his masters, and Vanitas's voice all call out his name at the same time. But to ven, only he could hear Vanitas's voice growing stronger out of all his friends voices.

"Become one with me, ventus. Join with me now, so we can complete the x-blade!" Vanitas's voice ordered as it were a memory playing over again to try and make ven a weakened mind again.

"…Terra…Aqua…" ven said closing his eyes tighter. Ven opened his eyes and turned his head. Vanitas rushed towards him into a burst of darkness light. It made its way down ven's throat. Ven had no choice by to swallow, he gulped down the darkness while the darkness suit was snaking its way around his body.

Ven had a dull look while his blue eyes became golden yellow. He then closed his eyes before reopening them.

Sora's pain was getting worse while the darkness was consuming ven again.

A huge burst of light appeared through sora's heart. Riku was in shock he was frighten shaking his head while the light was forming a shape.

Sora could feel as if his heart was coming out. He then groaned and passed out. Riku looked towards where the light was and he saw Ven crouched slowly uncurling.

"Sora, Sora! Open your eyes!" Riku cried shaking his friend.

"Its no use, that boy has lost his heart….he cannot wake up. It has become a part of my heart now." Evil-ven said looking directly at Riku.

"What?" Riku said looking up. "Whoever you are, let sora, go! Give him back his heart!" he said glaring.

Venitas only sneered.

Riku then felt a sting rush through his body. Venitas was somehow pinning riku down to his back.

Venitas picked up Sora under his arm.

Riku struggled to get up, but he couldn't.

Venitas only chuckled and opened up a corridor of darkness.

"Stop!" Riku cried lifting up his head. Venitas only laughed. "You can't do anything, you don't have a keyblade."

"Maybe not, but Terra will stop you!" riku said. Evil-ven turned around and got knocked aside by a keyblade. He slid back on his feet while holding sora under his arm.

Riku looked and saw that it wasn't terra, but it was someone else in armor.

Ven's eyes narrowed. "Master…" all he said in a low tone.

Eraqus's sentiment armor stood in battle stance mode. "Ventus, what has become of you child?" Said the memory of his former master's voice.

"I'm not telling, master. You'll have to find out, because vanitas is destroy edand master xehanort too." Venitas said.

"Ventus…I have no choice but to destroy you in order to free you." Eraqus said.

"Hmph, this again?" Evil-ven said leering. "Its only going to make this worse for everyone."

"it's the only way I can get some sense into you."

Venitas used his right hand to summon out his keyblade while holding sora in his left arm.

"Unhand the boy, ventus!" Eraqus's armor said slashing the air.

"No, I won't!" Venitas said jumping back twirling his keyblade.

Eraqus just ran towards venitas slashing at him. Ven almost blocked all the attacks and was hit a bit in the chin.

He flipped backwards and landed on his feet, filled with rage. He shot Flame Salvo with anger infused energy. The armor ran towards the side circling around ven.

Venitas eyes narrowed and he seemed to had vanished into thin air. The armor stopped and turned around to see ven appear behind him.

"This is the end!" ven shouted and shot the same attack again.

Eraqus was hit in all directions. Riku just watched in fear to see the flames impale the armor.

A huge flash of light appeared nearly blinding everyone who saw it. Riku was some how broken free from his prison.

Venitas turned his head around while he heard someone clapping.

"Y'know, I didn't expect such a runt like you become so dark." Braig said walking in.

"Who are you?" Venitas asked.

"Lets say, I'm a friend of yours, ventus." Braig said with a smirk.

Venitas only leered.

"But its amazing how your darkness has matured since the last time you were under the old bag's control."

"I don't know what your talking about. But I'll get rid of you here and now." Ven said.

"Hold on for just a second there kiddo." Braig said pointing his finger at ven.

"I'm making you an offer…if you help me right now, with this experiment I'm thinking of, I can make terra and aqua go rouge on each other."

"Why are you so interested in helping me?" Ven asked still leering.

"Well lets say this…I like the dark part of you, rather than your happy go lucky self. Don't you want to become a full keybladed master, just like master xehanort?" Braig asked in a evil way that ven somehow fell for it.

"You can even surpass the rank of mastery with xehanort, if the old bag was alive I mean if he had terra…boy, you would have been a keyblade master right there if you hadn't killed the old coot."

"I had to…something inside me said to kill the old fool."

"Hm, well kiddo, I'll make sure you'll become a full keyblade master, once you help me." Braig said offering his hand.

Venitas extended his hand out to shake hands with braig.

They both were now allies. "So, what's with the little kid there, ven?" Braig asked so suddenly.

"He's just a hostage for terra and aqua." Venitas said.

"They aren't here, so leave the little guy here."

Venitas nodded and reopened the corridor again. Riku saw braig and ven leave. Sora was left on the ground.

"Sora, wake up." Riku said. Sora slowly opened his eyes. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora looked like a zombie.

Riku wonder if terra and aqua could get sora's heart back once they find out on what had happened.

But the evil seed has now been reborn.

**-end of chapter 1-**

**A/N: wow, 14 pages and boy, the story is dark once again. Why am I so cruel to everyone just to ask? I guess I like heroes bad. I think it all started with soul calibur with Siegfried becoming nightmare or maybe it was digimon…well whatever it is, I like to do it. Well I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter. Please leave a review! ^^**


	2. The Heartless Boy Returns

-1** UNDENIABLE TRUTHS-CONSUMED 2**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the kingdom hearts Birth By sleep or its characters. I thought would be even cooler to have a sequel to the consumed story I made. And This time its another epic ride into the craziness of darkness. Lets hope you all like this story. Oh, FYI, Sora, Riku, Kairi, lea, Isa, and Ienzo are all their young selves in this fanfic, just so you know.**

**Also, its been a while since I've updated this story and my OC returns again! Yay, keep a look out for him. **

**Chapter 2: The Heartless boy returns**

Aqua had sensed something wrong while they walked through the land of departure.

"Terra, I think something happened." Aqua said to terra while she sensed that ven has been hurt.

"Are you sure?" Terra said shocked looking at aqua.

Aqua quickly turned around and ran towards her keyblade hover board. "Aqua!" Terra shouted after her seeing her leave. He growled and chased after her.

DESTINY ISLANDS:

Riku heard something and turned his head and saw aqua.

"Aqua." Riku said. Aqua seemed to be catching her breath.

"what happened to ven?" she asked. Riku looked at sora.

"Some man came by and took ven." Riku said.

Aqua gasped. "Riku, do you know where they went?"

Riku shook his head. "I don't know." He said. "All, I know, that ven made sora sick."

Aqua was confused on what riku meant "ven made sora sick", but all she knew that both sora and ven's lives are in danger.

"Don't worry, I'll save ven and sora." She said placing her hand on Riku's shoulder.

Riku nodded. "Well, I want to help you and Terra."

"No, its too dangerous, you must stay here where the darkness can't harm you."

Then Riku eyes widen as if he saw something.

Aqua turned her head and saw a shadow of a strange figure with glowing red eyes.

She pulled out her keyblade ready to fight the heartless boy who had returned from the dark.

"Why have you've come here?" she asked the strange heartless boy.

The heartless boy made a strange hissing sound with his mouth wide open no responding to her question.

"Riku, get sora and yourself to a safe place." Aqua said turning her head towards them.

Riku pouted. "No! I want to save you this time aqua."

"But you don't have a weapon." Aqua said sternly.

"I don't care, I'm not afraid of the darkness! Anything to save my friends from this creature."

Riku pulled out his wooden sword and ran towards the heartless boy.

"Riku!" Aqua shouted and ran after him, but she couldn't leave sora lying there. She held sora on her back and ran after riku.

-0-

The heartless boy ran on all fours, circling around Riku. Riku watched the heartless boy run around him while he tried to swing his wooden sword at the creature.

The creature made a mighty roar, and began to charge at riku.

Riku gasped and tried to block the heartless boy's attack. He manage to hold his wooden sword just right at that moment, holding it up, the heartless boy's mouth caught the wooden toy sword and snapped it in half.

Riku rolled out of the way before the heartless boy's whipping sharp tail impaled the sand.

Riku began to run away while the heartless boy opened his bat wings for flight. Riku saw the dust move in all directions from the heartless boy's wings and tried to run faster.

Aqua saw the heartless boy diving down after riku, she aimed her keyblade and shot a blast of blizziga towards his wings.

The heartless boy turned his head around towards his wings and saw that they were starting to freeze. Enraged by his wings starting to slow down, he extended his tail and it wrapped it's tail around Riku's leg, dragging riku on the ground, cutting his right leg a little bit with his bladed tail.

The heartless boy sailed downwards, along side riku falling down first before the heartless boy.

"Riku!" Aqua cried seeing the heartless boy fall on top of riku while dust blew in that impact.

Then a far away keyblade shot appeared and the heartless boy flew away from riku, untying his tail from the boy's grip and sailed towards the logs and smashed into it. Riku lifted his head and saw Terra.

"terra!" Aqua said. Terra landed from the ground, out of his armored form.

"Are you guys, okay?" Terra asked looking a bit unhappy.

"I shouldn't have ran like that, I'm sorry terra." Aqua said apologizing looking down in shame.

Terra then saw riku and bent down to see that riku had a cut on his leg.

"It looks bad…" Terra said. Riku gritted his teeth feeling the cut's sting. Terra looked around and found a cloth and wrapped it around Riku's right leg.

Riku tried his best not to cry, but tears were falling out. Terra then had a flash back for a moment, remembering when Ven was in darkness, he was in deep pain from all the arrow shots in all of his body.

"It hurts…" Riku grunted.

"Your going to be okay." Terra said with a kind smile.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked as he sat up.

"Yeah…even though I thought this was never going to heal." Terra said lifting his right sleeve, revealing his wounded scar from before.

"How did you get that?" Riku asked a bit surprised.

"My, friend…Ven." Terra said getting up looking a bit down.

"Your friend?" Riku said staring up at terra.

"Yes…Ven gave me that wound, when he was under control from the darkness inside his heart…" He continued, lightly placing his hand on his chest.

"I was lucky that the x-blade didn't pierce my heart or I would've faded forever… I'm very thankful that I survived that battle for that long, trying to save Ven from destroying those he cares about."

"Terra…" Riku said. Terra then smiled. "You and Sora both remind me of Ven. I know someday, you two will be chosen keyblade warriors someday."

Riku smiled. "That's our dream, But…" He then looked down. "Ven told me that sora can't wake up anymore…because he took Sora's heart away."

Terra gasped. "Ven did what?"

"He took, Sora's heart and Sora can't wake up, he needs his heart back, terra! Please, get it back from him!" Riku said grabbing Terra's leg, bursting into grief.

Terra placed his hand on Riku's head. "I promise…" Terra said while his voice slowly drifted off.

"Aqua…" Terra said turning his head towards her. "This isn't right, for ven to go rouge again…We must find out what made him go into darkness again, even though master xehanort and vanitas are dead."

"I know, Terra, we must find Ven." Aqua said. "Riku, make sure nothing bad ever happens to this world okay." She said.

Riku nodded. "Good luck, guys." He said.

Aqua placed Sora on the tree with the special fruit sprouting out.

"hang in there, sora." She said softly.

Terra heard the heartless boy's cry and pulled out his keyblade.

"Aqua, lets make sure this heartless boy doesn't harm them."

Aqua pulled out her keyblade and got into battle stance, while the heartless creature burst out from the logs.

-0-

They both rushed at the heartless boy. The creature roared and jumped back evading terra and aqua's attack.

It swung its sharp tail, trying to cut terra and aqua.

"Its more Angier this time!" Terra said.

"We can't get close if it keep on slamming its tail down." Aqua said trying to cover her eyes from the dust.

Terra knew that she was right. "We just can't sit here, we must fight it!" Terra groaned.

He just ran towards the heartless boy. "Terra!" Aqua cried and ran after him. Terra tackled the creature down and began to roll around the ground trying to punch the heartless.

The heartless boy roared and somehow faded away from battle while it seemed to have sank into the ground.

"He's gone…" Terra said confused touching the sand.

"What happened to it?" Aqua asked.

They then heard a chuckle. "Huh?" They both said turning their heads.

They both gasped looking up standing on the bridge.

"VEN!" They both cried. Venitas smirked looking down at them.

"The Heartless boy was retreating because he sensed me." Venitas said with a grin.

"Ven, what has happened to you?" Terra said leering.

"That's a very good question…" Braig said walking in beside Ven. "I found him in this state when he came out of the little runt. He told me everything that me and him are going to do."

"Tell us!" Aqua said leering at Braig. "Telling? As if!" Braig said with a smile.

"Well, we love to sit and chat, keyblade warriors, but we have a mission to do, so sayonara." making a salute.

Evil-ven made a darkness portal and he and braig both vanished into thin air.

Terra couldn't believe his eyes. "What's going on! Why is this happening?" He said in anger slashing the air with his keyblade.

"Terra, lets go, follow them! They could be trying to bring the keyblade war back up again." Aqua said.

They both got on their keyblades and went into the light portal and left the islands.

-0-

They now know that Braig might have all the answers on what Ven is going to do. The hunt is on.

**-end of chapter 2-**

**A/N: wow! That was fun to write. I hope you all are looking forward to the next one, I noticed when my OC is in the story, it makes the chapter more better, Lol. Well please leave a review. I'd like for all you readers to Keep on giving more new ideas for the next chapter, it will really help me a lot. Keep on rooting for the awesome Consumed series, who knows maybe the blast from the past might appear once again in the last story I made, Consumed. **


	3. Braig's plan

-1** UNDENIABLE TRUTHS-CONSUMED 2**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the kingdom hearts Birth By sleep or its characters. I thought would be even cooler to have a sequel to the consumed story I made. And This time its another epic ride into the craziness of darkness. Lets hope you all like this story. Oh, FYI, Sora, Riku, Kairi, lea, Isa, and Ienzo are all their young selves in this fanfic, just so you know.**

**Also, its been a while since I've updated this story. **

**Chapter 3: Braig's plan**

-0-

Aqua and Terra raced through the warp hole, searching for their friend, Ven or is now know as Venitas. While they drifted through the worlds, they saw something flying under them, as if they saw a keyblade. They thought it could be Ven and flew towards it.

They gasped. "An Unversed?" they cried seeing that the keyblade turned out to be a fake.

The huge Metamorphosis Unversed hovered gracefully through the warp hole spinning its way towards aqua and terra.

Aqua quickly swerved herself away from the spinning Unversed's attack, and terra did a u-turn and dashed towards it but he soon stopped and turned his head around, only to see a dark/orangish light of energy cover the armored figure.

"Ven!" terra said in surprise and flew towards ven's direction. Aqua noticed that terra was chasing someone, and she flew after terra. The metamorphosis Unversed tailed behind Terra and Aqua.

Terra sped faster while venitas seemed to have been picking up more speed.

-0-

Evil-ven turned his helmeted head to the side and saw Terra and aqua were following him, along side the metamorphosis unversed wiggling behind them trying to take them off course.

Evil-ven then heard a voice as if someone was contacting him.

"Well, Well, Ven… Looks like you have your hands full." Said Braig while he appeared through ven's keyblade as a hologram.

"So what?" Venitas said coldly while surfing along his keyblade listen to what braig had to say.

"Whoa, trying to be smart mouth now, are we?" Braig said with a slight grin. " Just to give you a heads up, Aqua and terra will keep on tracking you down, like hound dogs after a fox." He continued.

"What should I do?" Venitas asked trying to pick up more speed.

"Try and make your unversed pal over there, to knock them down towards a black hole or a world, doesn't really matter, but report to Radiant Garden, I need to your help on this plan." Braig said giving his newly ally a tip.

"Gotcha…" evil-ven said with an evil grin that couldn't be seen through his armor helmet.

-0-

The big unversed boosted itself in front of Terra and aqua. It swung its self into their keyblades, making them sail off course.

"Ahhhhhh!" Terra and Aqua both cried while they flew downward. Terra quickly sprang back up trying to set his keyblade right. He grabbed aqua's keyblade handle and tried his best to keep aqua's stable.

" I hate this unversed!" Terra said in anger with a grunt trying to hold aqua's keyblade right while they were near by a black hole.

"Its trying to throw us off course, making us lose track of ven." Aqua said glaring inside her helmet.

The unversed dove towards them, trying to push them into the black hole.

Terra looked up and saw the Unversed's reflection reflect off his helmet face. The black hole's tornados roared while lighting clashed fiercely. Terra could feel his keyblade struggle through the heavy winds of the black hole.

Aqua could feel her body almost be sucked in, while she held on tight to her keyblade.

Terra could barely lift his head, he saw the unversed coming closer.

"Aqua! If we don't make it out alive…I want to let you know, that You and Ven were like a family to me." Terra said the loudest he could, through the roaring winds.

"I know, that Terra." Aqua said in reply. Their armor helmets were starting to crack slowly. They could hear it echo through their ears.

Terra then had a flash back of Ven, having his life almost cut short when the keyblade war had froze, when he and vanitas both fell.

Terra then held Aqua's hand tightly, Aqua had that memory as well, while she held Terra's hand. They both saw the unversed come more closer, then terra had boosted up the best he could with his keyblade to break through the darkness winds current.

The unversed was starting to be sucked into the void, it tried to go up, but the black hole's gravity was too strong.

Terra and aqua flew out of black hole's mouth and saw the unversed be evaporated into nothing.

Aqua and terra both sighed in relief to see that they made it through the storm, and saw that ven had vanished from their sight.

"He's gone…" Terra said frowning. Aqua looked at terra with a sad expression.

-0-

RADIANT GARDEN'S MAIN GATE:

Venitas jumped down from his keyblade and his armor transformed into his darkness outfit, that was an exact copy of Vanitas's suit. He walked down the main patio of Radiant garden's flower patches. His eyes golden eyes roaming around, looking at the waterfalls sprouting out water.

He then stopped in place as if something had caught his eye. He turned to his left side and saw a small girl, picking flowers out from the flower patch in the gardens patio.

The small girl, Kairi was the princess of light, and something crossed Venitas's mind while he studied her, his eyes gleaming. He was about to walk towards her, until he was stopped by someone.

"Hey, Ven! Long time no see!" Said Lea appearing behind Ven, happy to see him. Evil-ven turned his head and saw Lea and Isa standing there.

"Hey, guys." Venitas said trying to make his voice sound normal and not dark and cold while he looked at them.

"Whoa! What's with the new suit, ven and those eyes?" Lea asked looking a bit shocked.

Before, Ven could answer, Isa stepped in. "Maybe, its just a new look, I mean we all need it once and a while." Isa said.

"Well think about it, Isa…I never ever seen ven look like this before." Lea said pointing at ven looking at him with suspicion.

"Hmm…ven? Are you feeling okay?" Isa asked thinking about on what lea said.

Evil-ven just frowned leering a bit. "Stop asking these questions, guys Honest…I'm fine, so don't worry about me and go get some ice cream."

"you want some ice cream, ven?" Lea said with a cocky smile.

"No, and buzz off, I need to-" Evil-ven then turned around and saw that Kairi had disappeared, he growled under his breath and ran off without finishing his answer to Lea and Isa.

"What's up with him?" Lea said with a stern face.

"He seems to be wanting to ask, that girl something." Isa said in reply looking at the direction ven ran through.

"I think she might be in trouble, something tells me that she isn't safe, especially the way Ven replied to our offer of eating ice-cream…" Lea said, looking concerned.

-0-

Evil-ven ran through the trenches of the hallways trying to find Kairi.

He then was stopped by a memory flashback. He held his head tight as if his head pounded with pain. He grunted in pain of hearing his friends call out his name.

But Ven soon caught himself and slowly got up from his memory. Looking around and he saw a small boy with gray hair in a lab coat walk by the gardens. Soon he made eye contact with Ven, and gave him the dull stare while the two stared at each other.

"Ienzo, come here child!" Even called walking in. Ienzo looked at Even then turned his head towards Venitas and walked towards Even.

"Your suppose to not wonder off, there could be danger lurking." Even told his little assistant before he noticed ven.

"So, it seems that our paths have crossed again." Even said with a look of amusement.

Venitas just remained silent.

"What brings you here, might I ask?"

Venitas then finally spoke. "Braig sent me here, or he wanted me to report here…"

"Hmmm…Oh really?" Even asked leering a bit. "That man is nothing but trouble ever since he says you were transformed into something dark."

"Just tell me where he is." Evil-ven said starting to get upset.

"Right here, my man." Braig said walking in standing behind Ven.

Venitas turned his head towards Braig.

"You came just in time…but what was the hold up there, Ven?" Braig asked with a smirk.

"That girl, interests me…" Venitas said, seeing Kairi all of a sudden.

"That girl? You mean the princess of light?" Braig said not interested in Ven's little gleam in his eye looking directly at Kairi.

" Yeah, I want to do a little experiment to see if she even has darkness within her." Venitas said looking at braig.

"To tell you the true, Ven…I found something even better on how to get this experiment going…like to see what your x-blade can do, for one." Braig said with a cunning smile.

"You mean the powerful x-blade in all of keyblade history?" Even said, looking intrigued by Ven's weapon.

"Yeah, even the old bag said so, that the x-blade is a special keyblade only held by those chosen." Braig said to Even.

"Hm, may I see this "X-blade" ven?" Even asked.

Venitas extended out his hand out of the darkness cloud of energy, the x-blade complete appeared onto the scene.

"I must say, the blade is rather intimating…but powerful as well, yes…" Even said with a grin.

"Yeah, He began the keyblade war a long time ago, until Aqua and terra stopped him." Braig explained.

"Keyblade war you say?" Even said raising an eyebrow. "That war that Master Xehanort tried to start a few years ago when the world was new and young."

"Eh, beats me, but I'm going to make this the best ever that this time, every keyblade warrior can't refuse and will have to fight." Braig said laughing a small chuckle.

"That might not be necessary…Braig. Ansem the wise forbids any talk of the next keyblade war." Even said glaring walking off. Ienzo followed behind him.

"Who does he think he is, telling me what to do." Braig asked with a stern look. He then turned to Ven.

"Screw that rule, and lets go pay Ansem a visit." Braig said with a evil grin.

Venitas grinned as well.

They both headed for the main gate way that lead to Ansem's study.

**-end of chapter 3-**

**A/N: Wow, that was harrrrrddddd to write. T-T I mean since my kingdom hearts fever is wearing down a little. But I hope the next chapter goes well. Please leave a review all my readers.**


	4. Bringing the plan into action

-1** UNDENIABLE TRUTHS-CONSUMED 2**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the kingdom hearts Birth By sleep or its characters. I thought would be even cooler to have a sequel to the consumed story I made. And This time its another epic ride into the craziness of darkness. Lets hope you all like this story. Oh, FYI, Sora, Riku, Kairi, lea, Isa, and Ienzo are all their young selves in this fanfic, just so you know.**

**Also, its been a while since I've updated this story. **

**Chapter 4: bringing the plan into action**

Braig and Venitas walked down towards the main chamber of Ansem's study room.

"Well, we're here." Braig said looking at Venitas while they stopped right in front of the door.

Venitas just closed his eyes and his darkness outfit transformed into his normal clothes he had on of being good, but his eyes still stay golden color.

Braig grinned at venitas. "Well, lets head in and pay Ansem the wise a visit."

Venitas smirked and chuckled a small chuckle while they headed inside.

-0-

Kairi was walking through the trench of the waterfalls.

"Hey, your okay." Lea said running towards Kairi.

Kairi turned around and saw Lea and Isa. "what's going on?" Kairi asked blinking in confusion.

"I thought, we were too late, but I guess ven didn't get to ya." Lea said with relief scratching his head while chuckling nervously.

"Ven?" Kairi said.

"Something strange is going on, with ven. That's why me and lea went out to find you…because we somehow sense that you're in danger…Kairi." Isa explained.

"Is he hurt?" Kairi asked. "Because, aqua said that ven is her friend."

"He's not anymore, little princess!" Lea said leaning in swaying his finger to side to side.

"Lea, lets just go where many citizens are…I feel that ven could be lurking by." Isa said. "you should come with us, Kairi."

Kairi nodded her head and followed them.

-0-

MEANWHILE:

Terra looked worried and frustrated to see that ven had gotten into darkness again.

"Aqua…this doesn't make any sense…how can ven be controlled by the darkness again?" Terra said, shaking his head.

Aqua thought about it before looking straight at terra.

"Maybe…Master Xehanort, hasn't been defeated yet. I have a feeling that could be part of the reason why ven is now."

"Hm, that might be it, but vanitas is gone that's for sure…so that can't be the second part to ven's darkness returning." Terra said folding his arms.

"What about hat heartless boy? Maybe it had attacked ven before sora could even feel his heart breaking." Aqua asked looking up at terra.

"Lets go find the heartless boy and get some answers." Terra said leering.

They both nodded and got on their keyblades to go to the warp hole.

-0-

THE REALM OF DARKNESS:

Terra and Aqua looked around in the black cloud that covered the heartless boy's body.

"There it is…lets get its attention." Terra said.

"Right." Aqua said in reply.

But the heartless boy knew that terra and aqua were in its grasp. It unfolded its wings and let out a mighty roar.

"It knew we were here?" Aqua said, surprised.

"Lets battle it first!" Terra said getting into battle stance.

Aqua got into battle stance as well, while the heartless boy stomped the ground with his clawed hand, roaring once again.

The heartless boy began to run on all fours circling around terra and aqua with his whipping tail trailing behind its body.

Aqua and terra stood back to back, watching the heartless boy's moves carefully.

But a huge darkness claw grabbed them both and tossed them into the air. Terra flipped backwards and braced himself while he went sailing down towards the heartless boy. "Terra!" Aqua shouted while she grabbed terra's arm.

They both spun around, knocking the heartless boy in the face.

The heartless boy slid across the ground, and made its home

Transformed into a mirage battle arena, the arena looked like the station of awakening platform.

It waited for aqua and terra to land. Terra looked around and saw the heartless boy trying to regain its self. He ran towards the heartless boy and swung his keyblade, but the heartless boy grabbed it with his claws. Terra's eyes widen.

Aqua slashed her keyblade towards the heartless's arm. The heartless boy roared in pain and knocked aqua aside with his tail still holding Terra's keyblade. But Terra broke free from the heartless boy's grip on his keyblade and slashed again, This time knocked out the heartless boy off his feet.

"You okay aqua?" Terra said running side to her side. Aqua got up slowly and saw the to heartless boy on the floor, twitching barely while his tail swerved side to side.

"Are you the reason, ven is back into darkness?" Aqua asked while glaring at the heartless boy.

The heartless boy sat up and shook its head. It was in anger to see that it had lost, but it couldn't speak human, once it returns back from the darkness where it once came to exist, it will be able to speak.

"Aqua, lets leave this place, and go find out what caused ven to be under the darkness's control once again…the heartless boy won't tell us anything, because it can only speak heartless language." Terra suggested.

Aqua sighed and stared at terra. "Alright, then…" She walked away to get in her keyblade.

Terra walked past the heartless boy. "Sorry, to attack you like that." he said in a forgiving tone.

-0-

ANSEM'S STUDY:

Ansem the wise was looking over some notes that he was analyzing about the hearts, until he heard the door open.

"Hm?" Ansem said and saw braig and Venitas stand before his desk. "What brings you here, braig?"

"Oh, I thought Even would be telling you the story, but looks like you lucked out easy for today." Braig said with a smirk.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ansem the wise said looking so surprised.

"Well, From I heard…You might know a little bit about the heart of all worlds, don't ya?"

"What, brings this boy here?" Ansem the wise asked.

"Oh, the kiddo here wants to be your assistant, if you haven't notice the shortage of members here, I'm sure, ven here would gladly help you out in researching more valuable…" Braig explained while placing his arm on Venitas's shoulder. "Think of it as - being a great asset." Braig said with a sneer.

"I forbid it! I will not trust you for what you've done as a spy." Ansem the wise said glaring.

"Huh…I thought you would trust me...but turns out I'm not one to talk, I say, we all should reconsider… if not, you'll have to save your breath to the ultimate "key"…"

Ven summoned out the x-blade complete in his hand and smirked. "Heheh…" He chuckled while his eyes stared at Ansem the wise.

"The X-blade! But no one can wielded it!" Ansem the wise said while his eyes widen with fear. "Ventus, the wielder of light has become the darkness?" He said again choking up some spit while the x-blade touched his chin by a hair.

Braig chuckled. Ansem the wise stared at Braig with a shocked expression, not knowing on what he has in store for him.

"So, will you help me out with this experiment?" Braig asked with a sneer. "If you help us out then maybe we can have a deal of putting me back on the team again."

Ansem didn't want to take orders from his betrayer, but his own life depended on him, if he refused, Ven will kill him or forcibly persuade him to work.

"C'mon, Ansem, somewhere deep inside you're skull, lies information that can be of use to us."

Ansem the wise couldn't speak a word about it to braig, not to mention the x-blade's blade up against his neck was making his spit thicken.

"Okay, kiddo, you can put your keyblade down, no need to frighten the man and let him choke." Braig said looking up at Ven.

Venitas eyes leered as he withdrew the blade away from Ansem's neck. And he stepped two steps back.

"You gave me no choice but I will not back down." Ansem the wise said.

"Lets go, Braig." Ven said as he left the room. Braig followed.

-0-

OUTSIDE ROOM OF ANSEM'S STUDY:

"He ain't going to cut it, braig, lets leave him to do his work on the heart of all worlds." Venitas said leaning against the hallway wall.

"So, you have a change of heart now don't you kiddo?" Braig said raising an eyebrow.

"Not likely…I just think he's just wasting his time not helping us, he's not the source of finding out the missing piece."

"Hmm, so what shall we do then huh? The old bag's gone, you've destroyed him after all-"

"He's not fully destroyed!…I can still sense his darkness around…He must be lingering around the gardens somewhere…he's close, I can feel it." Venitas continued.

"Hm, you're a strange keyblade warrior…maybe the old bag's darkness might have gotten itself into your bones." Braig said with a snicker.

Venitas's eyes slightly widen in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me, you've forgotten the old bag's power on living for a long time? Also, terra might have a hold of his darkness too."

"…Of course…Terra was under the darkness once too, before Aqua freed him from it, before master xehanort could take over…It makes sense."

"Hehe, now your getting the picture." Braig said chuckling.

"But I still want to experiment something, on Kairi…to see if she has a darkness." Venitas said in a low tone.

"I wouldn't go for such a catch like that, Ven…why not try something even better." Braig said leaning in wiggling his finger side to side, sort of taunting ven.

"Resurrection?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, reviving the terror once again." Braig said sneering. "Lets try and make the world go back in time once again, it will be fun."

Venitas slowly grinned thinking of the resurrection of the keyblade war and seeing the war bring a new force of how to run the worlds into darkness.

**-End of chapter 4-**

**A/N: wow, what a way to end a chapter on some short notice too. I have no idea why the heck am I even making them bring back master xehanort. XD I guess I just like seeing, him. **

**I guess after I got to know master xehanort a little more. Well, I hope this story will succeed in the big making. **

**NOTICE: Also for all my reviwers...I'm running out of ideas and the bad news is...this story has left my head dead...But if you all please..please! give me ideas so that way I can get the next chapter going please! Absolhunter251 needs your help badly, those who do will be one of my best friends on fanfic please send me pm messages of your ideas. thanks  
><strong>


	5. Light Devoured

**UNDENIABLE TRUTHS-CONSUMED 2**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the kingdom hearts Birth By sleep or its characters. I thought would be even cooler to have a sequel to the consumed story I made. And This time its another epic ride into the craziness of darkness. Lets hope you all like this story. Oh, FYI, Sora, Riku, Kairi, lea, Isa, and Ienzo are all their young selves in this fanfic, just so you , its been ages since I've updated this story. sorry for keeping you all waiting. **

**Chapter 5: Light devoured**

Braig smirked sensing that Ven likes the sound of resurrecting the war.

"shall we begin?' Braig said.

Venitas grinned. "but first, lets try to make everyone suffer." Venitas said.

-0-

Ream of Darkness:

Terra and Aqua looked around for a door to the light. They looked up at the night skies of the realm of darkness.

"Terra, If Ven is consumed by hatred and rage…he'll never wake up." Aqua said.

Terra placed his hand on her shoulder. "Aqua, I know Ven doesn't give up so easily. I'm sure somewhere deep inside his heart, there will always be light."

Aqua looked at him. "You're right Terra."

"_Ven, please stop what you're doing…." _Terra said.

-0-

Venitas then had a another memory flash and gripped his head. Braig looked at him.

"Yo kiddo wake up!" Braig said waving his hand in Ven's face. "Hey! Snap out of you're memory bank."

Venitas opened his eye that wasn't covered by his hand. "Don't worry, I'm still here." he growled.

"If your hearing voices, then that means you haven't fully succumbed to the darkness yet." Braig said.

"what?!" Venitas said a little upset.

"Just sayin' kiddo. If you were truly dark, you wouldn't be able to feel these head pains and voices in your head."

Venitas then pulled out the x-blade complete and pointed it to Braig direction.

"Hey, don't blame me for your quick temper. Why not you go let off some steam by making your unversed pals cause chaos huh?"

"That's not a bad idea." Venitas said and walked off.

Braig watched him leave and gave him a look. "Sheesh, how am I going to work with him if Terra and Aqua are in his way." he muttered to himself.

Outside of Radiant garden:

Venitas walked down gates and stopped in place. His eyes seem to be surprised, he saw Kairi standing there. Venitas began to walk towards her.

Kairi just looked up at him. She frowned seeing his golden eyes stare at her. "You must be Ven." she said. "Lea and Isa said that you aren't yourself."

"Hmph, those losers?" Venitas said. He then let the darkness consume him as his normal outfit became Vanitas's suit.

Kairi gasped and began to run. "Get back here!" Venitas cried out and ran after her.

As Kairi ran, Lea and Isa were eating ice cream, when they heard Kairi's cries for help.

"uh oh, Ven is up to no good." Lea said.

-0-

Kairi then tripped and looked back to see Venitas right behind her. Venitas then summoned out flood unversed to hold her down.

She struggled and showed fear. Venitas sneered at her, his eyes gleaming with insanity.

He held out the x-blade high, ready to pierce through. He then was stopped by Lea. "Hey! Leave her alone!" lea said holding onto Ven by restraining him.

Venitas growled trying to shake lea off of him.

"Isa! help Kairi!" Lea cried.

Isa couldn't move, if he tried to help Kairi the unversed would attack him.

"I'll be right back!" Isa said and ran off to go get help. Lea tried to hold off Ven as long as possible.

"Your not so tough Ven!" lea said. Then Venitas caught lea by surprised. Venitas had teleported right behind lea, with lea surprised left him open for Ven's dark splicer attack. It was so fast for lea that he saw Ven as a blur.

The next thing, lea was on the ground with bruises.

Lea flinched in pain and tried to get up, by he lay there in pain.

"Its foolish to go against me you little runt!" Venitas said. He then grinned looking down at lea. "You honestly think you could stop me?"

Venitas was going to finish off lea when he was stopped by Aeleus and Dilan.

"You again!" Dilan said. Lea was helped by Aeleus. He looked up to see Isa standing there.

"Hm, its been too long hasn't it guys." Venitas said with a sneer. "But don't try anything, or I'll choke the life out of her." he said clenching his fist. Dilan then heard Kairi's gasps. He saw the blue creatures squeezing Kairi.

"do yourself a favor, boy and release her. Its for your own good." Aeleus said.

Venitas leered at them. But that frown of anger turned into a wicked smirk.

With one swift strike from the x-blade, Dilan, Aeleus, Isa, and Lea were blown back. Before they could get up, they were held down by chains of darkness.

Kairi was shaking in fear, she cried quietly. She looked up to see Venitas standing before her.

"Lets get this over with." Venitas said reaching for Kairi.

Kairi quickly closed her eyes tightly, seeing Venitas reaching for her. She felt her head get gripped by Venitas.

Venitas held her head so the x-blade and go through her.

He was about to move in when he was knocked down by a keyblade.

He landed on his feet and looked up to se two familiar faces.

He glared at them. "You…" he growled.

Terra and aqua stood in front of Kairi. Kairi was freed by the blue creatures restraining Kairi. Ven's eyes widen to see that the creatures were destroyed by no other than Aqua.

"Ven! This has gone far enough!" Terra said.

Venitas straighten himself.

"well you're too late, Terra! The Ven you once knew is long dead from this world."

Terra glared and yelled rushing at Venitas.

Aqua looked at Kairi. "You okay?" she asked. Kairi nodded and hugged aqua.

She looked around to see the others on the ground. She used her keyblade to unlock the locks.

Terra and Ven were fighting very aggressively.

"Guh! Ven , snap out of it!" Terra said trying to counter Ven's attacks.

"Shut up!" Venitas shouted and kicked terra hard. While terra flew back, Ven flew in with a dark splice attack.

Terra cried out in pain from the jab that Venitas gave him.

Venitas yelled swirling the x-blade around as it glowed with fire. "Sleep forever!" he shouted and blast the attack. Terra was saved by a barrier at that moment Ven unleashed his attack.

A huge crater from the blade making the plaza crack. Venitas's eyes were glowing in rage that he dashed towards aqua and rushed into her. Aqua gasped and was pinned to the wall, by Venitas.

She hung over the wall, she felt the x-blade stab through her arm. Like what happen to Terra a few years ago when Ven was first evil.

Terra got out of his hole prison and ran towards Venitas. "Ventus!" He cried out in anger and slashed Venitas on his back. Venitas released aqua and fell forward while the x-blade faded away in light.

Aqua landed on the ground. "thanks Terra." she said.

Terra and Aqua looked down at the unconscious Ven.

"terra, is there anything we can do to stop Ven from going down the path of darkness?"

Terra looked down. "I don't know aqua, But whatever happened to Ven…its our fault for letting him be consumed by it."

Aqua frowned and walked towards Ven and placed her hands on his spikey head.

"Ven…I'm sorry." she said.

Terra walked to Aqua and knelt down to her level. He placed his hand on Ven's head as well.

Before Terra and Aqua could do anything they were stopped by Braig.

"well well, you guys just don't give up do you?" he said walking into the scene.

"You monster! Its your fault for making him this way." Terra said.

Braig laughed. "And here I thought you two were keyblade masters? More like kiddo here, before he decided to go bad."

"Anyways, you two better just accept that he's gone. The new Ven is takin' over now." he grinned. "Once were through with you. We can start what me and him planned to do."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked glaring.

"Heh, So many questions." Braig said shaking his head before looking up at Terra. "Terra you should know yourself."

Terra stared.

"the Darkness within your heart?" Braig said so evilly.

"The old man is still alive."

Terra shook his head. "S-Shut your mouth!" he spitted out.

Braig smiled. "Don't tell me you forgot all about it?" he said shrugging.

"Just you wait, you'll be sorry for ever making Ven this way." Aqua said.

"I'm telling you guys. I didn't make him this way, he did it to himself. You guys were treating him like a baby that he's sick of it." Braig explained.

"But hey, I could be wrong. But what can you do?" He grinned holding his weapon out to Aqua and Terra.

Terra gripped his wayfinder. "With the power of our friendship, it will save Ven from the darkness."

Braig had to laugh. "As If! you know it won't work this time Terra."

Venitas's eyes had sprung open. He quickly got up and stared at his enemies. He glared and began to run away from them.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua cried out. Before they could go after him, they were blocked by Braig.

"well I'll let you guys go off easy, so see ya. He made a huge dust cloud of smoke cover him. The smoke cleared and Braig vanished.

Aqua leered to see Braig disappear. She then looked down.

"There has to be a way to stop this." she said.

Terra nodded. "Come on, lets go after him."

-0-

Venitas appeared in the Waterway south of the bridge.

He was catching his breath. He looked up to see Braig walking towards him. "well that didn't go as planned did it Ven?" Braig said.

"Hmph." Venitas leered and pulled something out of his hand.

"Say, isn't that one of those charms that terra and aqua have?" Braig asked with a sneer.

Venitas stared at it. "This? Yes. But its nothing to me now!" he then smashed it apart in the palm of his hand.

"haha, my man, you've matured in the darkness." Braig said.

Venitas opened his hand and watched the pieces of his Wayfinder fall into three pieces.

He lifted his head and looked at Braig. "Lets begin the resurrection."

Braig grinned at Venitas and lead the way.

-0-

Aqua and Terra seem to know where Ven was. But the link grew cold. Aqua looked down and gasped.

Terra gasped as well. Aqua picked up the broken Wayfinder.

"Ven's good luck charm…" she said frowning.

"He's broke it?!" Terra said shocked.

"Terra we can't lose hope on Ven. If it takes the same steps of fighting him, then we must be ready."

Terra nodded and found a missing piece to Ven's charm. "Think you can repair it?" he said handing the piece to her.

"I'll try to fix the shattered link." she said.

Terra looked up with a concern face. "I can feel the darkness within him. Its very strong. I don't think we can save him this time…"

"Terra…" Aqua said.

"But lets do our best." Terra said. Aqua then looked up to see Venitas go through a wrap hole.

"That was Ven." Aqua said.

"Lets follow him." Terra said.

-0-

Venitas was heading for the Keyblade Graveyard. He's probably going to use kingdom hearts to resurrect Master Xehanort and the keyblade war again.

He didn't know that Terra and Aqua were following him.

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD:

Venitas flew over the long canyons of pillars.

He then landed on the ground. His armor corrupted with darkness, making his normal armor completely in black with the unversed symbol on his helmeted armor face.

Without hesitating, he walked onward through the canyons. While he walked, his armor faded away into the suit of Vanitas.

-0-

Aqua and Terra landed on solided ground and their armor faded.

They stared into the black abyss of thoughts. before They walked down the path they saw Ven walk through.

"I feel like we are all reliving the same nightmare again, during Ven's first corruption…." Terra said.

"I know." Aqua replied.

"Poor Ven - He must be afraid letting his darkness consume him." she said.

**-End of chapter 5-**

**A/N: wow its been ages since I've written this story. ^^; I hope this chapter is good enough. I just hope I can write the next chapter and maybe try to extend the story to join with its first story in chapter length. Well I'm very sorry for having everyone waiting, but I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible! **


	6. An Old Master Returns

**UNDENIABLE TRUTHS-CONSUMED 2**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251/Evil-Ven**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the kingdom hearts Birth By sleep or its characters. I thought would be even cooler to have a sequel to the consumed story I made. And This time its another epic ride into the craziness of darkness. Lets hope you all like this story. Oh, FYI, Sora, Riku, Kairi, lea, Isa, and Ienzo are all their young selves in this fanfic, just so you know.**

**Also, its been a while since I've updated this story. **

**Chapter 6: an old master returns**

Ven had waited for Braig to appear in the Keyblade Graveyard. Soon after, Braig had appeared.

"You're late…" Venitas said.

"Late? Well you didn't say a pacific time Ven." Braig said with a grin. Ven just glared and stared at the ground with the x-blade complete in hand.

"Alright, everything seems to be in place." Venitas said. He closed his eyes and focused his matured darkness. Braig watched with slyness.

Venitas began to ascend into the air while his darkness flowed out more. He felt Sora's heart be released from inside him. The heart vanished into the sky. And in its place, Venitas sealed his own heart inside him. He grunted in pain from his heart closing the light.

He fell to his knees still holding the x-blade in his chest. He looked up to see a dark light form in front of him. Out of the dark shadows, an old face had appeared. Master Xehanort had returned. Master Xehanort had felt his whole being fully restored.

Venitas looked up at Xehanort with a weaken expression. He then fell forward lying motionless on the ground. The x-blade had faded when he touched the ground.

Braig looked up at the old man then to the unconscious Ven.

"Ahh, it feels good to have a second chance." Master Xehanort said feeling his dark blood run through his body. He then looked down at his unconscious student.

"You have matured well, my apprentice." He said to Ven before looking up at Braig.

"So, now that your back old man. Maybe you'd like to hear what me and Ven have been planning after your "return"." Braig said with a grin.

Master Xehanort seemed to smile evil. "No need to explain. I can feel that the war will be reborn again. And once Kingdom Hearts is unlocked at full power of the x-blade." "Nothing will stop us!" He said with a cackle.

"Huh, you're very strange old coot." Braig responded with a small glare.

Master Xehanort just smirked in response to Braig's comment.

"Now what remains is the war to begin." Master Xehanort said. "But for now, we must make sure no light interferes with darkness."

Braig just chuckled. "You don't have to worry about Aqua and Terra. Kiddo here." He explained pointing at Ven. "He had closed his heart from the light and has embraced the darkness. So that means they can't reach him." He sneered. "So that's taken care of, you don't need to worry about Ven here turning good. He's completely succumbed to the darkness."

Master Xehanort seemed to be impressed that Ven had done this by himself.

"A worthy choice indeed."

"Hey, time to wake up." Braig said walking over to the unconscious Ven.

"Let him rest. He's channeled so much darkness that he needs time to restore it." Master Xehanort said.

"So, what should we do then?" Braig asked.

"Try to keep Terra and Aqua out of my sight." Master Xehanort said turning his back on Braig.

Braig nodded and saluted. "Gotcha!" He said and walked off.

Master Xehanort looked up at the skies before looking down at his unconscious student. He pulled out his Keyblade and pointed it towards Venitas's direction.

Xehanort's Keyblade started to glow with dark light.

His Keyblade then struck Venitas's body. The darkness was absorbed into Ven's body. Master Xehanort walked up to his matured vessel and student.

Venitas's golden eyes barely opened up. He was still weak. "M-master…Xehanort." He replied seeing his master's face gaze down at him.

Master Xehanort smiled at him. "I'm proud that you've embraced the darkness within you."

"It makes you the ultimate key."

Venitas just remain motionless on the floor.

Xehanort then knelt down to Venitas's level and petted Ven's head.

He then stood up and waited for Ven to stand on his feet.

Venitas got up and tried to stand his ground. He looked up at his master and knelt down before him. He then got up and stared at his master, though he wondered why would his master do what aqua and terra do when they are happy to see him.

"Now that you're fully recovered. We can begin anew war and open the door to kingdom hearts." Master Xehanort said. Venitas grinned.

"Yes! Kingdom Hearts, it will be ours to control." Venitas said with an insanely gleam in his eyes.

Master Xehanort chuckled and smirked at him.

-0-

Meanwhile, Terra and Aqua were trying to fix Ven's good luck charm. "There, I think its finished." Aqua said.

Terra smiled at least. "Well it ain't prefect. But maybe it will help us free Ven."

Aqua stared at the repaired wayfinder. "I hope you're right." She frowned. "I just hope my magic hasn't disappeared from it."

Terra looked concern. "I'm sure it hasn't, Aqua. You've put all your hard magic into repairing his wayfinder, so we won't know until we give it a try."

She then looked up at the pink sky. _"Ven, no matter how much the darkness takes you. You will find light." _Aqua thought.

Terra then turned his head and saw a sandstorm starting to appear. "Aqua lets go."

Aqua nodded and got up. Just then Braig appeared before them.

"You!" Aqua said leering.

Braig sneered. "Man. You two are everywhere. It's becoming a pain you know."

"Well I could say the same with you." Terra said.

Braig just chuckled. "Well I was sent here by the old man to get rid of you." He said pulling out his weapons.

Aqua and Terra's eyes had widened. "Master Xehanort?" Terra said.

"Bingo!" Braig said. "Now that you know, too bad you guys won't live another day to believe it!" he got ready to aim.

Terra and Aqua quickly pulled out their Keyblades and got ready for battle.

"Tell us where Ven is!" Terra asked.

"Heh, You just never learn don't ya?" Braig said. "I thought you Keyblade masters would know about the battlegrounds." He grinned. "But you still don't know a single thing."

"That's enough!" Aqua said.

Braig then leaped towards Aqua and Terra. Their fight had begun.

-0-

Meanwhile, Master Xehanort and Ven were watching Braig dealing with Terra and Aqua.

Master Xehanort stared at Ven.

Ven had no emotion towards his friends. He saw them as an enemy that always held him back.

Xehanort could sense Ven's hate towards them. "Tell me. What do you think of these fools?" he asked.

Ven slowly turned his head towards his master. He didn't respond, he just went back to watching them.

"They are nothing to me…" he said. "I want them out of my life."

Master Xehanort sneered with glee. "I've made my choice quite well. You've made me proud man to have an apprentice like you."

"Unlike Terra, you've learned to close your heart from all lights calling you." He chuckled.

"I should have done this from the start master." Venitas said. "Now that I've seen this dark power. I want more of it."

"Good! You have matured greatly." Xehanort responded.

"It's all in your debut, master." Ven said kneeling down.

"My dear boy. Now's the time to take them out with one quick strike." He tightens his fist.

Venitas rose up and turned around and leap down.

Master Xehanort watched him leave, smirking. He knew that nothing would ever make Ven wake up from the darkness.

-0-

Aqua and Terra were battling Braig the hardest they could. Just then Braig stopped and laughed.

Terra and Aqua stopped nearly winded. Terra turned his head and saw Ven sliding down from the pillar towards them.

"Ven!" Terra said. Aqua turned her head and saw Ven coming towards them.

Venitas leaped towards Terra first, ready to strike with the x-blade complete in his hand. Terra got ready to block.

They soon clashed. Terra felt the hard impact from Ven, that he felt pain running down his body.

Terra could see Ven's dark aroma flow out so strongly.

"Ven! Listen to me!" Terra cried out. Their blades departed from each other, and stared at each other.

"Ven! You have to let go of this darkness that Master Xehanort had cast on you!"

Ven just stared, leering Terra. But that quickly changed into a grin. "Too bad Terra. You don't realize the full power that's inside everyone's heart. Because you've discarded the power that this world needs. Eternal darkness!"

Terra didn't have time to react from Ven's attack. Terra was cast aside and was sent into a boulder.

Terra hissed in pain, he could feel old wounds starting to come back. Ven quickly appeared before Terra and stabbed his blade into Terra's old wound that was stabbed before.

Terra looked up at Ven and tried to brace the deep cut.

"Aqua! Now!" Terra cried. Ven turned his head and leered. He moved to the side avoiding Aqua's magic attack, with Terra still attached to his blade. Terra hanged from the blade and was in pain.

He could feel the blade starting to get deeper, the more he dangled in the air.

Ven sneered seeing Terra dangle from his blade.

Aqua quickly ran Towards Ven and leaped towards him. She tackled him. Ven flew back from Aqua's attack, freeing Terra.

Terra was freed from Ven's blade and lay on the floor. He held his arm tightly to try and stop the bleeding.

Braig walked up to Terra and held his weapon to terra's head.

"Heh, I've waited my whole life for this moment." he said.

-0-

Aqua and Ven were fighting at the same level. Each time they clashed, it sent shockwaves.

"Ven, this isn't right!" Aqua cried. Ven slid on his feet and glared at her.

"You will be the first to perish!" Ven growled and ran towards her.

Aqua braced herself for his attack. She held her Keyblade firmly trying to block Ven's hard slam. He then caught her by surprise.

Aqua was pushed back and was caught off balance. Next thing she felt her neck get gripped tightly. She looked up at Ven.

She tried to focus her light. Ven just chuckled. "You're already too late…" Ven said with a smirk and pulled her up so she could dangle.

Aqua struggled within Ven's grasp. She could feel his grip tightening.

Venitas was ready to stab her when he had a mind flash. Aqua felt herself be released. She looked down to see her wayfinder glowing. Terra's wayfinder was also glowing.

Ven stumbled a bit but glared. "Damn those wayfinders!" He roared and slashed his Keyblade hard. The huge slash made a gust of wind. Aqua felt herself be knocked back.

She landed into a rock. Ven walked up to her.

He was about to slash her again but her wayfinder was stopping him.

Aqua then held Ven's fixed up wayfinder. She held it in front of him.

Ven moaned in anger trying to block the light within him.

Just then his golden eyes had reverted back to blue for a moment.

"Aqua!" Ven grunted. He extended his hand out to her. "H-help me!"

Aqua tried to reach for him. But then Ven's eyes went back to gold.

He glared at her with rage.

"Ven! Try to fight the darkness!" Aqua cried.

Braig then looked up and saw that Ven's light was trying to return. He then shot his laser towards Aqua's direction.

Aqua then gasped. Ven's wayfinder had shattered into tiny pieces!

Ven started to feel the light starting to die. He was winded from fighting. He then jumped away.

Braig saw that Terra was getting up. "Well adios!" He ran away into the darkness.

Terra got up and walked towards Aqua. He and her were both shocked. Ven's wayfinder was completely destroyed. There was no way of restoring it.

"No…." Aqua said holding the string that held Ven's wayfinder.

The only piece that remained was a tiny piece of Ven's wayfinder.

"Aqua. Did it work?" Terra asked.

"Yes…but now is gone. We've lost him." She said lowering her head.

Terra wanted to comfort her, but his fresh wound was making it hard for him to do anything.

-0-

Ven looked very displeased.

Master Xehanort walked up to him. "Why my Boy? You seem to have let your guard down." he said.

Ven leered. "I've let my old ambition consume me."

"That was only temporary…" Xehanort said. Ven knelt down before him.

Master Xehanort stared at him. "It only proves that somewhere deep within you. Light still shines."

"If you want to truly block all light from reaching you. Then you must truly forget the past and stay in my sights at all times."

"Your not ready to take them on. You may be mature, but not mature enough! Their voices can still call out to you and awaken your sleeping light."

"I understand. Master Xehanort." Venitas said rising his head to him.

Braig then walked up to Ven and Xehanort.

"Well that wasn't a pretty sight. Now wasn't it Ven?" Braig said.

Ven then got up and turned his focus to Braig.

"

But don't worry Kiddo. I've destroyed their little luck charm. So you don't have to worry about having another mind flash."

"Very good." Xehanort said.

"Hey, Xehanort." Braig asked. "If kiddo here gets all goody good. What are you going to do?"

Master Xehanort looked up at Braig.

"That's none of you're concern." He said.

"As of now, we seek refuge within Radiant Garden, underground sanctum."

Braig then looked at Ven. "So Ven? Are you ready to be the master's pet?" He laughed.

Ven just leered as the three went into the corridor of darkness**.**

**-End of chapter 6-**

**A/N: hehe well what a way to say that Braig. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm starting to get back into writing this! Cheers! Well please be kind to leave a review and tell me what should happen in the next chapter. **


End file.
